The Return
by suzie2b
Summary: Scott Campbell shows up in North Africa again.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Author's note: Scott Campbell first appeared in my story "The Ex".**

 **The Return**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **It was late afternoon when Tully opened the door to the apartment and went inside. "Anyone home?" There was no answer, the shudders were open, and no note was on the table so he knew she hadn't left on a mission. He thought, "She must be running errands of some kind."**

 **Tully opened the window and turned the fan on, then slid out of his jacket and hung it in the closet.**

 **Charley had worked for Major Gleason most of the afternoon because his secretary, Margaret, had come down with a mild case of influenza and was quarantined at the hospital. Desperate to get some reports typed up and the filing done, the major had enlisted Charley's help. Major Gleason could not have been happier when Charley said, "Of course I'll help, major. Just let me sign out that I finished my deliveries and grab a quick lunch."**

 **Four hours later the reports were on Major Gleason's desk to be signed and the filing was done. On her way home Charley stopped by Salma's to pick up the laundry. She was just about to cross the street when someone called her name. She turned and nearly dropped the basket when she saw who it was. "Scott … what are you doing here?"**

 **He was dressed in an army issue uniform as he closed the gap between them and said with a smile, "Is that any way to greet an old friend?"**

 **Charley frowned suspiciously. "I wasn't aware we were friends. Aren't you supposed to be in Brooke General Hospital at Fort Sam Houston?"**

 **Scott shrugged. "They decided I wasn't crazy anymore and released me. I'm back on active duty."**

" **They sent you back here … to North Africa."**

" **Yep. Been here a few days now. I went to your old quarters, but was told you'd moved out here. Was hoping we could spend some time catching up."**

 **Charley shook her head. "That's not a good idea."**

 **Scott asked, "Why not? You're not still dating Pettigrew, are you?"**

" **No, I'm not…"**

" **Well then…"**

 **Charley cut him off. "I'm married to him, Scott."**

 **He was incredulous as he said, "What! You can't be serious!"**

 **Tully rounded the corner of the café and jogged across the street. As he stopped next to Charley, he asked, "Everything all right here?"**

 **Charley nodded. "Everything's fine. Scott was just going to say good-bye … for the last time."**

 **Scott frowned at Tully. "Yeah, I guess I am." He forced a smile as he looked back at Charley. "Congratulations. Hope you're happy."**

" **I am. Now, if you'll excuse us…"**

 **Without another word Scott turned and walked away.**

 **They watched him as Tully took the basket from Charley. "What's he doing back here?"**

 **Charley shrugged. "Last I heard he was in the mental ward at Brooke General Hospital in Texas. He said the doctors there released him and let him back on active duty."**

 **They started across the street as Tully said, "That's a little hard to believe."**

" **I agree. I may have to ask Captain Boggs about this." Charley smiled up at him. "Thanks for being around."**

" **Saw you two from the apartment. I nearly had a panic attack when I recognized him."**

" **I hope he leaves us alone."**

 **Tully nodded. "I think talking to the captain is a good idea. And the sooner the better."**

 **##############################**

 **Unfortunately, Captain Boggs was out in the field for a few days and Major Gleason was spending a lot of time in meetings. So as soon as she knew the captain had returned, Charley went to his office after she made her deliveries.**

 **Corporal Green knocked on the office door and stuck his head in. "Charley Pettigrew would like to talk to you, sir."**

 **She heard the captain say, "Send her in, corporal."**

 **Corporal Green opened the door and Charley walked in. "Thank you for seeing me, captain. I hope your time in the field was successful."**

 **Captain Boggs had stood up as she entered and smiled. "Very successful, thank you." He offered her a chair and they both sat down. "What do you need, Charley."**

" **Well, sir, do you remember that incident a while back with PFC Scott Campbell?"**

 **Boggs nodded. "I do indeed. He was sent to Fort Sam Houston for evaluation and treatment. Why?"**

 **Charley took a breath and said, "Are you aware that he's back?"**

 **The captain's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I would have been informed immediately and I received no notification that he was coming here. You're sure it's him?"**

 **Charley nodded. "I ran into him about six days ago. He said he'd been released back to active duty. I find it hard to believe that he'd be sent back here."**

" **You're right. Whether he was released from the hospital or not he would never be sent into a war zone again."**

" **He was wearing an American uniform, sir."**

 **Captain Boggs frowned. "Have you seen him since that first time?"**

 **Charley shook her head. "No, but I have a feeling he's been keeping an eye on me."**

" **He may be watching both you and Private Pettigrew. Does he know about this?"**

" **Yes, sir. Tully was there when Scott showed up."**

" **All right, Charley. I'm going to look into this. I want you to be careful and try not to go anywhere alone until I find out what's going on."**

 **That evening at dinner Charley and Tully found Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch in the mess hall. When they sat down with their trays Troy asked, "Did you get to talk to Captain Boggs yet?"**

 **Charley nodded. "He's going to find out what's going on. He said that Scott would never be sent back to a war zone, even if he was released from the hospital."**

 **Moffitt agreed. "That's right. A man that's had a mental breakdown doesn't belong here or anyplace else where he can handle a gun. With Campbell's background I hope you're both being very careful."**

 **Tully said, "Ever since he showed up the only time Charley's been out of my sight is when we're out on patrol. And then I get someone I trust to escort her for the day."**

 **Troy said, "I don't want you wandering around by yourself either, Tully. Campbell went after you before. There's nothing to say he won't try again."**

" **Right, sarge. So far, if I'm not with Charley, I'm with you guys."**

 **Hitch said, "Don't worry. We'll get this guy."**

 **##############################**

 **The next day Charley and Tully returned to headquarters after she made her deliveries. Before she signed out, Charley checked the basket and found a note that said she and Tully were to report to Captain Boggs' office.**

 **When they got there, Charley and Tully found Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch waiting. Charley sat down and Tully stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders as she asked, "Have you found anything out about Scott, captain?"**

 **He nodded as he took his seat again. "Yes, Charley, and I'm afraid it's worse than I thought." She paled slightly as Boggs continued, "I contacted Brooke General Hospital and was told that Scott Campbell disappeared three weeks ago. They've been searching for him, but never imagined he'd come back here. That's why we weren't notified of his escape."**

 **Tully could feel Charley begin to tremble as he asked, "How dangerous is he, sir?"**

" **Very. The chief administrator at the hospital says Campbell's mental state has not gotten any better. In fact, the doctors that are treating him report that he's gotten more volatile. He blames everything that's happened on you and Charley. I'm afraid he's come to North Africa to do you both harm, private."**

" **Can't I take Charley outta here, sir? Take her off base until he's caught?"**

 **Troy said, "There's no doubt that Campbell's been watching you two. He's just biding his time, waiting for the right opportunity. As long as he wears that uniform and stays out of trouble, No one will notice him. He probably thinks he has all the time in the world."**

 **Moffitt added, "And taking Charley off base wouldn't help. He'd only follow and it could make you both easier targets."**

 **Captain Boggs agreed, "They're right, private. I want you two to go about your business as usual, but don't go anywhere alone. Eventually, he'll make a mistake and we'll get him." He looked at Troy. "I'm putting you in charge of this. Keep a low profile and watch for him."**

 **##############################**

 **The days passed and Tully was with Charley at all times. Charley went about making her deliveries in the morning and helping Major Gleason out in the afternoon as necessary. They were both on edge and Tully was glad that Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch had their backs.**

 **They were all in the mess hall having dinner one evening and Moffitt noticed Charley wasn't eating. "Are you all right, Charley? You look a little tired."**

" **I haven't been sleeping too well."**

 **Tully sighed. "Neither of us have been sleeping. We jump at every little sound."**

 **Hitch said, "The thing is we haven't seen him. Do you think he took off?"**

 **Troy replied, "I doubt it. A man that's escaped a mental ward to come all this way to…" He caught himself as he noticed the look on Charley's face. "Well, he just wouldn't walk away that easy."**

" **There's got to be a way to draw him out so we can get him."**

 **That night there was a loud thud on the apartment door. Tully was up reaching for his pants in an instant and called, "Who is it?"**

 **Scott's voice came through the door. "It's me, Pettigrew! I've come for what's mine!"**

 **Tully zipped his pants and said to his wife as he clicked on the lamp, "Hurry! Get dressed!"**

 **Charley jumped out of bed and into the closet to throw on her clothes. Scott was pounding on the door and yelling obscenities. Tully pulled his boots on without socks and without taking the time to tie them. He then got Charley's pistol out of the dresser and put a clip in it as she came out of the closet. He clicked the safety off and set it on the dresser. Tully opened the shudders and window as he said, "Get out of here. Go get help."**

 **The door began to splinter and Charley said, "What about you?"**

 **Tully lifted her out the window. "I'll try to hold him here. Just go!"**

 **Charley leaned in and kissed him. "I love you."**

" **I love you too."**

 **As Charley turned to go, the door came open with a crash and Scott was standing there with an ax. Tully grabbed the pistol and chambered a round as Charley scrambling away. "Hold it right there, Campbell!"**

 **Scott ducked out of the doorway as Tully squeezed off a shot. He dropped the ax and ran down the hallway, pulling a gun out of his belt as he went. Tully ran to the door and carefully peeked out. A bullet ricocheted off the wall just above his head as he got a glimpse of Scott's silhouette going out the door to the stairs.**

 **Tully checked the stairway, saw nothing in the dark and started down. Before he got to the bottom, Scott stepped out from around the corner of the building and fired off a shot. He watched Tully tumble down the remaining steps and lay unmoving on the ground.**

 **Scott ran around to the front of the building and caught Charley as she was climbing down a drainpipe. He tucked the gun into his belt, grabbed her before she saw him, and put a hand over her mouth as she screamed.**

 **##############################**

 **It was barely daylight when Hamza arrived at the café to begin his daily routine. He was carrying a bin of trash out when he found Tully, still unconscious and bleeding at the bottom of the stairs. Without a second thought, Hamza dropped the bin and ran for help.**

 **After being notified of what had happened by the MPs, Troy and Moffitt went to the apartment while Hitch went to the hospital to check on Tully. The sergeants found an ax in the hallway and a broken door when they arrived. Troy asked, "Where's Charley?"**

 **Captain Nelson was doing the investigation with his men and said, "She wasn't here when we arrived." He pointed to the open window. "She could've gone out there and climbed down to street level, but there's no sign of her anywhere. I have some men out searching. There were at least two shots fired as evidenced by the fresh bullet holes in the walls." Nelson handed a pistol to Troy. "Found this with Pettigrew outside. Any word on his condition?"**

 **Moffitt said, "Not yet. Private Hitchcock went to the hospital to check on him."**

 **When Hitch arrived he met Troy and Moffitt as they were coming down the stairs. Troy asked, "How is he, Hitch?"**

" **He's in surgery. The doctor thinks the bullet just missed his lung. He lost a lot of blood and has a concussion. Is Charley okay?"**

" **She's missing."**

 **Hitch's face started to turn red with anger. "It was Campbell, wasn't it?"**

 **Moffitt nodded. "We've no doubt it was him. He broke down the door with an ax. Charley may have been able to get out the window, but it's obvious she didn't escape."**

" **What're we gonna do?"**

 **Troy sighed. "For now I want you to get some help and replace the door and secure the apartment. Moffitt and I are going to join the search."**

 **##############################**

 **When Charley woke up she found herself bound to a chair and gagged with one heck of a headache. Scott was sitting on a chair a few yards away, staring at her with a sardonic smile. "Sorry about the bruise on your temple, but you just wouldn't stop fighting me." He paused, then said, "I killed him you know." Charley shook her head, not wanting to believe it. Scott nodded. "Oh yes. It's true, my love. Shot him as he was coming down the stairs after me. I guess you could say it was self-defense." Charley felt tears well in her eyes and she let her chin fall to her chest as she began to sob. Scott walked forward and pulled her head up by her hair, forcing her to look at him, and growled, "Don't you dare mourn him, Charley! He doesn't deserve it! He didn't deserve you!"**

 **Charley continued to cry and shook her head. Scott let go of her hair and slapped her hard across the face. Then he turned off the lantern and left Charley alone in the dark.**

 **##############################**

 **The search for Charley went on all day with no luck. Then Captain Nelson called a halt for the night out of safety concerns. Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch went to the mess hall for a quick bite to eat before going to the hospital.**

 **Tully was resting comfortably and opened his eyes when Moffitt sat down on the chair next to his bunk. "Charley?"**

 **Moffitt hesitated, then said, "She's missing, Tully. It would appear that Scott Campbell has taken her."**

 **Tully started to sit up with a pained grimace, but Moffitt stopped him with a hand on his shoulder and Tully said, "Have to find her."**

 **Hitch said, "Don't worry, we'll find her. You just stay put and rest."**

 **Troy said, "We've been all over town looking for Charley, Tully. Any ideas where Campbell might've taken her?"**

 **Tully started to shake his head, then stopped and said, "When he grabbed me in Benghazi and took me to that cellar he said something about liking to hide right under people's noses."**

 **Hitch nodded. "Yeah, I remember that building. During the day it was really busy."**

 **Moffitt said, "So, he prefers hiding in plain sight, does he? Where haven't we looked that would give him that kind of cover?"**

 **The four of them fell silent for a moment, then Hitch said, "Headquarters."**

 **Troy looked at the private as if he thought he'd lost his mind. "Headquarters?"**

 **Hitch nodded. "There's a bunker under the building."**

 **Troy smiled. "And you know this how?"**

 **Hitch blushed a little. "Don't ask."**

 **Troy shook his head. "Okay, let's go check it out." He looked at Tully. "Stay in bed. That's an order. We'll let you know what we find."**

 **##############################**

 **Charley had been dozing when the light from the lantern woke her. Scott pulled the gag out of her mouth and held a canteen to her lips. She drank greedily since she'd had nothing all day. When he took the canteen away, Charley asked, "What are you going to do with me, Scott?"**

 **He sat down on the chair he used earlier. "I was thinking we could go back to the states and get married." Charley frowned angrily and Scott continued, "Yeah, now that you're a widow … oh, we'd have to wait a while of course. What do you think? A month? Maybe two?"**

 **Charley pulled on the ropes that held her hands tightly behind her as she said angrily, "A widow mourns for a year."**

 **Scott was genuinely surprised. "An entire year? That's ridiculous. I'll give you a month. That'll be more than enough."**

 **Charley gritted her teeth as the ropes cut into her wrists and said, "I really don't care how much time you** _ **give**_ **me. I'll never marry you."**

 **Scott laughed as he said, "Of course you will. We'll get married and you'll have my babies. How about two boys and two girls? That's a nice round number."**

 **The thought of having sex with this man made Charley sick to her stomach. "Keep dreaming, Scott, because it's not gonna happen."**

 **The squeal of unoiled hinges was heard and Scott said quietly as he replaced the gag in Charley's mouth, "Someone's coming. Move or make a sound and someone here will die." With a knife Scott quickly sliced through the ropes that bound her legs and the ones holding her fast against the back of the chair. Then he backed into the shadow of a corner.**

 **##############################**

 **The heavy metal door squeaked loudly as Troy opened it and the sound echoed in the empty bunker. He, along with Moffitt and Hitch entered carefully with their flashlights on.**

 **Hitch leaned close to Troy's ear and whispered, "There's several rooms in the back where supplies and cots are stored."**

 **Troy looked at him with raised eyebrows and Hitch shrugged as the sergeant whispered, "Okay, stay close together and watch your step."**

 **As they neared the rooms, Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch could see the dim glow of light coming from an open door. They approached silently and switched their flashlights off. Troy peered carefully into the room where he saw the lit lantern, a cot with a pillow and blankets, a one-burner stove, and an open crate of C-rations. It was obvious that Campbell had been living down there for some time. Then Troy saw Charley bound and gagged in a chair against a back wall. Forming silent words with his mouth, he asked her where Scott was. All Charley did was move her eyes in the direction where he was standing.**

 **Troy nodded as he eased into the room with Moffitt and Hitch behind him. He said, "All right, Campbell. We know you're there. Put down the weapon and come out with your hands in the air."**

 **With one quick move, Scott pulled Charley out of the chair and held her in front of him with the gun's barrel against her temple. "You wouldn't want me to accidently shoot her, would you?"**

 **Troy demanded, "Let her go!"**

 **Scott shook his head. "We're leaving here together, sergeant." He pulled the gag out of her mouth. "Tell them, my love. Tell them how we're going to get married."**

 **Charley looked at Troy. "Shoot him, Sam!"**

" **Now, now, darling. He won't do that. He can't shoot me without hitting you."**

 **Tears streamed down Charley's face as she said desperately, "I don't care! Put a bullet through me if you have to, Sam! With Tully dead I don't…"**

 **Moffitt quickly said, "Tully isn't dead, Charley!"**

" **What?"**

" **He was injured, but he's very much alive."**

 **Charley was momentarily confused and said, "But Scott told me…" Realization washed over her. She lifted one foot and as she brought it down hard on top of Scott's, she growled, "You bastard!"**

 **Scott let out pained curse, releasing Charley. She slammed herself against his chest, sending them both into the wall. As Charley hit the floor and rolled away, she heard a single shot ring out and echo off the walls.**

 **Then Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch were with her and Moffitt was helping her sit up as he said, "Are you all right, Charley?"**

 **She nodded. "I am now." Charley looked at Scott's body sprawled on the floor with a bullet in the center of his chest and blood soaking his shirt. Hitch was kneeling next to him checking for a pulse and she asked, "Is he dead?"**

 **Hitch stood up and said, "He's dead."**

 **Moffitt quickly untied Charley's hands and examined her raw, bleeding wrists and bruised face. "We'd better get you to medical."**

 **Charley's chin quivered as she asked, "Tully's really alive?"**

 **Moffitt smiled as he gently got her to her feet and put a steadying arm around her. "Yes, he's alive. He took a bullet to the chest, but the doctors took care of him. He's awake and very worried about you."**

 **All Charley could do was lean into Moffitt's embrace and cry.**

 **Troy said, "Hitch, go let the MPs know where they can find Campbell's body. Moffitt and I will take Charley to medical."**

 **##############################**

 **After getting her wrists bandages and her bruises checked, Moffitt escorted Charley to the hospital ward and Tully, where Troy had explained what happened. Charley sat down on the bunk and leaned down for a kiss before either she or Tully said a thing.**

 **Tully looked worriedly at the white bandages on her wrists, then at the bruises on her temple and cheek. "You sure you're okay?"**

 **Charley smiled and gently touched his cheek. "I'm fine. Just a little banged up. How about you?"**

 **Tully gave her a tired grin. "I'm doing great now that I've got you back."**

 **Hitch arrived with Captain Nelson and let Troy and Moffitt know the captain wanted a word with them. When they were all standing together, Nelson said, "I sent some men to collect the body and secure the scene." He looked around the three men at Charley and Tully and asked, "Is she all right?"**

 **Troy nodded. "She'll recover, sir. They both will."**

 **Getting back to business, Captain Nelson said, "I'll need detailed reports from you and your men as soon as possible, sergeant. And one from Charley as well."**

" **I'll let Charley and Tully know, captain. You'll have the reports in the morning."**

 **Hitch smiled as he looked over at his two friends. "I think their reports will be a little later."**

 **Troy, Moffitt, and Nelson turned to see that Charley had curled up next to Tully on the bunk and both were fast asleep.**


End file.
